


Day 6: Relationship ft. an Ace Character - "Not Interested"

by Femslash_writer



Series: Femslash February 2015 [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femslash_writer/pseuds/Femslash_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia and Indra discuss their friends’ love lives. I attempted to make Indra an asexual character in this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 6: Relationship ft. an Ace Character - "Not Interested"

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Not Interested
> 
> Chapter Rating: Teen (T)
> 
> Fandom: The 100
> 
> Pairing: Lexa x Clarke
> 
> Prompt(s): Relationship ft. an ace character on the-100-femslash’s tumblr
> 
> Beta: (too short to beta)
> 
> Warning: I am not very good at writing ace characters but here is my attempt.
> 
> Summary: Octavia and Indra discuss their friends’ love lives. I attempted to make Indra an asexual character in this. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Nothing I write is for profit. Everything I wrote is not meant to offend anyone.

“It was such a lovely ceremony. Don’t you think so, Indra?” It was Octavia’s turn to hunt for dinner. The Commander and her bride had left two days prior for their honeymoon. The two would not be back for a week. They had wanted time away from responsibility so they could grow and learn about each other in a truly primal way.

Indra couldn’t understand the point. Sex just wasn’t something she thought about. Never had she come across anyone that she immediately desired for carnal pleasure. She had kissed her second a few times, but Octavia had initiated all of them. She saw no reason not to indulge the girl. It kept her working hard and did no harm. However that was a far was the grounder was willing to go. She did not want to further the sky girl’s silly desire for her. 

“You can’t tell me even you didn’t feel something watching the two being unioned?” The younger woman wanted to hear the grounder say how she too longed for someone to spend the rest of her life with. She needed to hear it. So long had she wanted to claim the older woman as hers, but every time they got close, Indra would shut things down. It just didn’t make sense to her.

“No…it was pointless.” Indra moved forward. She had spotted something in the woods. The girl lagged behind. She sighed to herself. It seemed as though the grounder would never understand some things.


End file.
